The Freshmeat Freshman
by OnTheVerge
Summary: Things seem to be going great for Lizzie on her 1st day of High School but things heat up and things will go crashing down! *Chp. 4 Added*
1. First day is GREAT

Lizzie was awoken by her dumb alarm clock. Not that she wasn't excited. It was her first day of High School. She was Estatic. Her Miranda, and Gordo were going to have the time of there lives. She got out of bed and picked up her outfit she would wear, a pink top with a very cute design,a sweet looking pair of hip huggers. Lizzie heard someone knocking on her door. "Who is it?" called out Lizzie "It's me, Matt I need to borrow your hair Gel" "GET YOUR OWN AND LEAVE ME ALONE I DON'T HAVE TIME TO BE DEALIN' WITH BABY STUFF" Matt silently but annoyed walked away from Lizzie's door. Lizzie did her hair went and washed her face and went down stairs. "Lizzie, you look nice, want something to eat?" "No thanks Mom, I'm running late, I'll catch something to eat at school" "Ok, dear your Dad had to leave early, so he told me to tell you good luck" "Oh, okay Mom, bye I love ya" "Love you too Sweetie have a good day"  
  
Lizzie walked out of her house and down to her bus stop where she would meet Miranda and Gordo. "Hey Lizzie" Miranda spotted Lizzie "Hey, Miranda. Are you excited?" "Totally I mean look where in High School now" Lizzie laughed with excitement she was totally excited. "Where's Gordo?" "Lizz I have no Freakin Clue, he said he would meet us here but look theres the bus we can't wait here forever now can we?" "Nope we can't" Lizzie spotted Ethan on the bus, he only looked hotter, but she then realized there were a lot of hott guys on this bus, hott and older guys.  
  
The bus came to a stop and Lizzie and Miranda got off the bus. "Hmm.. I do wonder where Gordo is" "Yeah me 2 but Miranda don't worry. It's Gordo we're talking about" Lizzie went up the large steps to her new school. A teacher was screaming all ninth graders to the auditorium. "Come on Lizz we need to go to the auditorium" They walked to the auditorium and the principal announced they would go into homeroom divided by there last names,and there was lists in each corner "What room do you need to go to Lizz" Miranda asked while Lizzie was looking down the list "136 A, what about you?" "I go to 202 A" Okay well try to meet me here after we leave that room, ok" "Yeah, sure thing"  
  
Lizzie walked the halls searching fot 136 A, when she finally found the room she took a seat. The teacher was talking. "Hello, all I am your Adminstrative homeroom teacher, you will come to me when we change Schedules, Get reports cards and take Standarized test. Please come up here when I call you name." Lizzie looked around and didn't really recongnize any of these people. When the teacher finally called her name she got up. Lizzie tooked her Schedule and looked at it  
  
1st pd: English 1a Room 125 2nd pd: Biology b Room 246 3rd pd: Health a/ 4th Lunch Room 105(Health) Lunch (Cafeteria) 4th pd: Algebra c Room 122  
  
Lizzie was confused, "Umm excuse me, Ms..?" "Ms.Karlsa" "Oh yeah, right.. Well whats all this a/b/c/ stuff and 4th Lunch?" "Okay, well the a/b/c stuff is the level off the class with a the highest and c the lowest, fourth lunch is the lunch you have" "oh ok"  
  
The bell rang and Lizzie ran to meet Miranda. When she finally saw her she smiled "Hey Miranda let me see you classes.  
  
1st pd: Biology a Room 244 2nd pd:English b Room 125 3rd pd: Health a/4th Lunch Room 105(Health) Lunch (Cafeteria) 4th pd: Algebra cRoom 122  
  
"Oh look we have 2 classes and luch together Miranda" "Cool! Well hey I have to go my class is upstairs" "Ok bye" Lizzie walked down the hall to go to her Biology class, Kate Sanchez was in it. That was horrible news, The good news was Gordo was supposed to be in this class but he apparently wasn't in school today. Lizzie spent that whole period wondering where Gordo was. When the bell rang she got up and walked to her next class. She seen Miranda on the way they stopped and Greeted each other. When she walked in her next class she realized she didn't know anyone at all, expect some girl named Parker. She sat next to some girl she had never ever seen "Hey whats your name" "Hi, I'm Chloe and you are?" "I'm Lizzie" The teacher made everyone be quiet, before she knew it, it was time for third period.  
  
Lizzie walked in the class it seemed like a lot of people where in here, Miranda, Parker, Eathan, Kate, That girl Chloe and Gordo was supposed to be in here. Lizzie learned that everyone in here would also be in her lunch. The lunch bell rang Lizzie and Miranda had a nice time talking. Lizzie was enjoying this. It was time for algebra. Lizzie was in this class with Eathan and Miranda. But she could already see the teacher and Lizzie weren't going to get along at all. She was picking on Lizzie for every little thing!  
  
Besides Algebra everything was going Smoothly. even though they don't have an idea where Gordo is...? Find out 2morrow.( 


	2. Whats the BIG secret?

OMG, I didn't know I put Kate, Sanchez. How can I be so STUPID? Thanks 2 Lizzie for saying something, I would fix it but im in a lazy stage right now.. hehe ok here goes chapter 2! Plz r/r - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Lizzie arrived home. She really did have a great day, she was just wondering where Gordo was. Lizzie decided to call up Miranda, that way they can just 3-way to Gordo. Lizzie picked up the phone and called Miranda  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi, is Miranda there?"  
  
"It's me Lizz"  
  
"Hey girl"  
  
"Hey, whats up?"  
  
"Nothing I was just wondering if you wanted to call Gordo?"  
  
"Yeah sure" Miranda said happily  
  
"Okay, hold on" Lizzie said, She pressed flash dialed the number and clicked back over.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi is Gordo there?"  
  
"Yes hold on Lizzie, GORDO phone"  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Gordo where were you?"  
  
"I was, um I'm sick"  
  
"But you weren't sick yesterday" Stated Miranda.  
  
"Um, well yeah I have to go bye" Gordo said while he hung up the phone.  
  
"Whats up with that boy?" Asked Lizzie  
  
"No idea but Lizzie, I like him a little. don't tell him!"  
  
" you do?"  
  
"Yeah, don't you?"  
  
"I don't know, not really" Said Lizzie  
  
Miranda laughed "Oh lizz I have to go, Moms taking me to the doctors, byez"  
  
"Bye"  
  
Lizzie thought that was the weirdest thing ever! Like Gordo? I mean that's just CRAZY? How can Miranda like Gordo??? Lizzie's phone rang, she picked it up.  
  
"Hello"  
  
"Lizzie"  
  
"Hey, Gordo. ready to tell me the truth?"  
  
"Yeah, sure. don't tell Miranda though"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I don't like her knowing all of my buisiness, you're my best friend. not her"  
  
"Um, ok"  
  
"Just please don't tell her anything"  
  
"Ok"  
  
"I just over slept this morning"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Look, can't tell ya now. Dads coming.. I'll tell you in school tommorrow, do we have any classes together?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Any without Miranda?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Ok Lizzie I have to go"  
  
"Bye"  
  
Lizzie was confused what was the big secret?  
  
--------------------------------- Find out in about 6 hours when I write another chp. 


	3. Gordo and ? Sitting in a Tree

Guys I'm so sorry for not writing in forever! I've been so busy, and haven't had anytime. Forgive me. And read haha, lol j/k, please R/R. I owe ya one- Manda--------  
  
"Lizzie"  
  
"I'm coming"  
  
Lizzies mom was downstairs waiting for Lizzie. Lizzie plopped down the stairs.  
  
"Hey, sweetie whats wrong?"  
  
"Nothing, it's just Miranda likes Gordo. and Gordo's acting very weird"  
  
"Hmm, well how do you mean Miranda likes Gordo?"  
  
"I mean she would date him if she could"  
  
"Well does this make you somewhat jealous?"  
  
Lizzie thought was she jealous? NO, what was there to be jealous of, just because Miranda liked him doesn't mean he likes her, and even if he did, Who cares?  
  
"No mom, it's just she's not supposed to like him, I mean us three where best friends. We're supposed to like other people."  
  
"Oh I see where your going, well hun don't worry about it, Miranda probably knows whats shes doing, but Lizzie other then that how was you first day of High School"  
  
"Oh mom it was great, all except my Algebra teacher, shes a witch"  
  
Lizzies mom laughed.  
  
"Hey, sweetie you can go to the digital beam for your dinner, me and your dad are going out tonight, so later on you'll have to watch your brother"  
  
"Oh okay mom, can I leave now?"  
  
"Yeah sure, be back in about an hour and a half."  
  
"Yeah sure thing mom"  
  
Lizzie thought maybe she can get ahold of Gordo, and get him to come with her. Lizzie put on her shoes and walked out the door, over to Gordo's house.  
  
Lizzie knocked on the door, and waited for an answer. Gordo swung open the door.  
  
"Hey Gordo, how are you doing"  
  
"Been better"  
  
"Oh, well I was wondering if you could come with me to the digital beam?"  
  
"Yeah sure let me just leave my mom a note"  
  
Gordo wrote his mom a not left it inside and then they were on there way.  
  
"So Gordo why weren't you in school"  
  
"Well see my mom and dad, are getting a divorce, so they wanted me to spend there last day together with me, so I can be there or something"  
  
"Aww Gordo, I'm so sorry"  
  
"No don't be it's better this way, theres something else though."  
  
"What, your not moving are you?"  
  
"No, No"  
  
"Then what?"  
  
"Well Miranda likes me..and.."  
  
"And what"  
  
Lizzie knew he liked her she knew it, and she could now say she was jealous.  
  
"And."  
  
"And what? What do you like her? Do you like her Gordo? Tell me!"----------- ------  
  
Does Gordo like Miranda? Why is Lizzie Jealous? What will happen in school tommorrow? Find out next time! Thnx for reading plz R/R! 


	4. She'll get over it!

Hey guys! I'm updating again, but I don't have much readers, so I'm thinkin after a few more chapters I'm ending this story! It's obviously not a ff.net hit ( Sorry Guys, for those of you that have read, and reveiwed ----- ---------------  
  
"Lizzie, calm down!"  
  
"Calm down?!?! How can I?"  
  
"Just, please calm down?"  
  
"Ok, are you going to tell me or not?!?"  
  
"Lizzie, I.. Don't like her"  
  
"Oh ok" Lizzie was really happy at this, Lizzie suddenly thought that maybe, just maybe she liked him.  
  
"Wait, girl I'm not done"  
  
"Um, what do you mean?" Lizzie was confused.  
  
"I'm not done explaining myself"  
  
"Oh, ok"  
  
"Well I like someone.."  
  
"Oh who?" Lizzie was curious, then she realized something, he was really not bad looking, he had grown a couple of inches, and he was getting hott.  
  
"I like, this girl, shes one of the best people you could ever meet, she has this nice long blonde hair, pretty eyes, a nice body, and a great personality, I see her perfectly, and I always have"  
  
"Who is it? Kate"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Then who? I'm dying to know"  
  
Just then Gordo went down, and kissed Lizzie, and Lizzie kissed back. Until they heard a noise. It was Miranda.  
  
"Lizzie? Gordo? What is this?"  
  
"Miranda I told you I like Lizzie"  
  
"Yeah and you told me you weren't going to tell her, and whats worse is she knew I liked you too! But still she had the nerve to kiss you! This hurts" Miranda started walking away.  
  
"Miranda Wait. I'm sorry"  
  
But Miranda kept on walking.  
  
"Let her go Lizzie, she'll get over it soon"  
  
"Yeah, but shes my best friend I just made her feel terrible!"  
  
"Lizzie if it makes it any better we don't have to go out or anyhing, I'll understand"  
  
"No Gordo, I like you, You're going to be my boyfriend, Miranda has to except the fact that not everyone in life is gonna like her"  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"yeah"  
  
Yeah Lizzie thought. For now-----------------------------------  
  
Hey guys, A lil Note, I don't hate Miranda, so I'm sorry if it seems like I do in this Chapter, it's a part of the role of Lizzie's life going from great-to bad in zero to 5 seconds, lol. Yeah so that's all. Please Review! 


End file.
